Snoopy in Space
|distributor = Warner Bros.|based on = Characters from Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz|tagline = "In 3, 2, 1,"}}Snoopy in Space is a 1985 film produced by Orion Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. Prior to Orion's closing, The film is in the hands of MGM. The film features characters from the ''Peanuts ''comic strip. Plot The film opens up with Snoopy sleeping on his doghouse under the stars. He begins to have dreams about being the first beagle in space. Once hearing this, Charlie Brown tells him about a "Win A Day In Space" contest he found in the back of a Barney Google comic book. Lucy then calls this a fraud, much to Snoopy's disbelief. Snoopy then enters the contest, and eventually wins. Charlie tells his mom to book a flight to the NASA Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas. Once they get to the San Antonio Airport, they hail a cab, which takes them to the space center. Once they get there, Charlie Brown tells them that he won the contest. Snoopy then goes through many training exercises, such as how to deal with no gravity. Once Snoopy is all geared up, he begins to get nervous, so Charlie demands the Mission Control that he go with him, which they deny. As Snoopy launches into space, Charlie Brown yells "See you on earth!" Once he is in space, Snoopy then loses control of the rocket, as he crashes into some asteroids, and lands on Mars. Once Charlie sees this, he responds with "Houston, we have a problem." Snoopy soon begins to float away from his rocket, and tries to float himself back, but fails. Charlie Brown then goes to bed, and begins to have memories about his time with Snoopy as he sleeps. He then begins to cry in his sleep. The Mission Control tries to get in contact with Snoopy, but fail due to the shuttle crashing. At midnight, they call Charlie Brown on the phone, and tell him to come to the space center immediately. Charlie Brown then goes through space training and gets geared up. They put him into another shuttle, and launch him into space. Once Charlie Brown is in space, he lands on Mars, not too far from where Snoopy crashed. He then notices Snoopy slowly floating away and releases himself to grab him. Once he does grab him, the cable breaks, but Charlie grabs the other end and pulls them back. He quickly closes the door and says "Snoopy, we're going home.", as they go back to the space center. They go to the airport to get home. Once they get home from the airport, Charlie Brown's friends throw them a big surprise party, and Lucy gives Snoopy the title "First Beagle in Space" and gives Charlie the title "First Blockhead in Space" Shortly after, they all give Snoopy a hug. After that, the credits roll. Soundtrack The music was composed by Don Ralke. The soundtrack also featured Elton John's "Rocketman" Reception The film got positive reviews from critics, Metacritic gave it an 9.5 out of 10, saying that it was "Very lighthearted." Category:Warner Bros. films Category:1985 films Category:Rated PG Category:Films based on comic strips Category:Animated films Category:Orion Pictures